Miami Blues
by FOBsession-DL-Freak
Summary: Finito! Dana and Zoey ran away from PCA their senior year hoping that they would never have to put up with Chase or Logan again, but hey hoping dosent always work. DL, CZ I dont own zoey 101, or Josh he is an actuall person and that would be slavery.
1. The begining

_Dana's p.o.v._

No one knew why Zoey and me left PCA the last year of school. Zoey left because she said that she couldnt stand how much pressure her parents were putting on her to make good grades and that she needed to stay in the top of her class and all that stuff. I personally think it has to do with one Chase Matthews, but she always tells me that im wrong and that it's nothing. She looks depressed a lot of the time. She always goes on his myspace when she thinks im not looking just to see what he is doing. We bought an pent house down in Miami, right before you hit the keys right next to the ocean, so that we could be as far away from PCA as possible without leaving the country. We have 2 other room mates, Presley and Josh. Josh has a thing for Zo but he wont admit it. It took me a long time to convince Zoey that it was ok to live in a house with a guy. No Josh is not gay, but I still tease him all the time about it. This one time me and Presley brought home this guy we met on the board walk and told him that Josh was gay and the whole night the guy was hitting on him. Back to the story, we still keep in touch with Nicole but she didnt go to PCA this year either. Her 'sickness' came back. She still talks to Chase and the guys, she said that Chase still loves Zoey, but Zoey thinks its a lie. Whatever.

Your probley wondering why I left well, it all has to do with the Mr. Logan Reese himself. We were dating in secret because, hello, Logan and me? Yeah right! We were keeping it a secret because I was afraid of what my dad would think 'cause of all the things I told him in the past about Logan. He wanted it to be a secret because he said and I quote 'I will do anything to stay with you, I love you that much'. I wish I would of told him what I was thinking when he said that, 'Sorry Logan, im allergic to bullshit', but like in idiot I believed it. I still kick myself for that daily. Well what happend was it was the first day of school and I only saw Zoey and she looked really stressed for the first day of school but anyway I was going to suprise Logan so I went down to the beach where we normally go together on the first and last day of school. I saw something I really didnt think I was going to see. Logan was on top of a girl with brown hair and a bikini on and you guessed it they were making out. I didnt say a word, I just walked away back to my room and packed my things again. Zoey asked what I was doing and I said that I couldnt take it anymore and she agreed so we packed our things and ran away to Miami. I went by Logan's room before I left and taped a letter to his door, telling him how much I hate him, well I said a lot of stuff that was pretty mean that im not going to repete so use your imagination.

How do we pay for all of this? Well my great grandfather was totaly rich and I was his only girl grandchild and his favorite so when he kicked the bucket I got 750,000 dollars but my dad makes me save almost all of it. Im only aloud to use about 10,000 a month unless I seriously need it. Zoey dosent really have any money because her 'rents cut her off from her family, except Dustin who calls almost everyday looking for advice about school and girls. Mostly girls though. Zoey gets money from me and Presley and Josh have to pay rent so she gets that money too. We have a lot of friends down here too. I think it helps that Josh owns the hottest surf shop on the east coast and I helped him buy it so all of us get to own it together. I help teach surf lessions to tourists, I dont do that a lot because you have to have a lot of patience which I really dont have. We dont go to school any more because of 'bad memories' thats our excuse, which isnt a total lie.We both hope that we never have to see PCA or anyone other than Dustin again.

_But hey hoping dosent always work._

what do you think so far? Should I continue or what?

presley aka crash


	2. Catch a wave

DANA'S P.O.V:

"Dana...Dana wake up." Zoey said shaking me awake.

"What?" I groaned leaning up on my elbows.

"You promised that we could go shoping before the softball tournament this weekend and guess what its friday." Zoey said opening the blindes in my room to see a really cool view. You could see the boardwalk a little down the beach and the beautiful Atlantic ocean. I squinted and sat up. We live in a pretty big house, 3 storys. There is 2 bedrooms on the 2nd and 3rd floors and the living room and kitchen were on the 1st, bathrooms on each floor.

"Im up." I groaned getting up. Zoey rolled her eyes and left. Probley to go check myspace to see what Chase was doing. I rolled my eyes too. I went to my drawers and pulled out a pair of insanly short shorts and a bikini top. Its Miami for christs sake! Its practically where bikinis were invented. I put it on and slid down the stairs. We have a spiral staircase and when I got to the bottom I fell on my ass. I heard someone laugh from the couch. I looked up to see Josh laughing at me.

"Very graceful Day." He said with a grin.

"Dont make me kick you out." I said glaring at him as I got up.

"You wouldnt do that, you love me way to much." Josh said smirking.

"Yeah I love you and your gay ways." I said going into the kitchen. I heard him mumble 'Im not gay'. I laughed and sat down at the counter and watched Zoey cook. She was definatly a morning person.

"I got an email from Dustin today."Zoey said as she flipped the bacon. It was about 11 in the morning but Zoey still insested on making breakfast once everyone got up. She was wearing a light pink tank top and shorts but you could see her bikini straps going around her neck. See even Mrs.Perfect wears a bikini here in Miami. Wait I just called Zoey Mrs.Perfect, that needs to stop now.

"And?" I asked impatiently.

"He said that Logan, Mike and Chase were going on a trip with the school for a month but he dosent know where. He said that only seniors are aloud to know." Zoey said. I think that she misses school.

"Do you miss him?" I asked wanting to see a reaction.

"Yeah, of course I miss Dustin, he's my brother." She said.

"You know who im talking about." I said as she put the bacon on 2 plates.

"Josh, foods ready! I dont know what your talking about." Zoey said avoiding the point. Josh came in and sat next to me.

"Who are you not talking about?" Josh said being nosy.

"Fine then you cant ask me about Mr.Egomaniac." I said pointing a finger which she smacked with the spatula. I looked around and knew someone was missing."Wheres Pres?"

"Oh she is still asleep, she had that concert last night so I didnt wake her up." Josh said.

"Well that was nice of you." Zoey said smiling at him. He blushed and I rolled my eyes playing with my bacon. I need a boyfriend...wait no I dont! A girl needs a man like a fish needs a hairdryer.

"Dana, earth to Dana." Josh said waving his hand infront of my face.

"What?" I snapped at him hitting his hand away.

"You were in lala land, but dont worry it happens to the best of us."Josh said in a comforting tone. I punched him in the arm."Ouch, what'd that arm ever do to you?"

"It was the closest thing for me to hit." I said shrugging. Then I finished off my bacon while Josh and Zoey talked about something."Ok im done lets go."

"Ok, bye Josh." Zoey said waving and grabbing her purse. Josh waved too, I hit him in the back of his head on my way out. Zoey climbed into the passangers side of my ford F-350 turbo desial. It was Black with a red stripe on the side and it was up with extentions so it looked like a way smaller monster truck. We took about 5 minutes to get to the board walk. We saw a lot of tourist around and a lot of charter buses. I decided that we should go and check on Jay who was working in our store called 'Catch A Wave'. I walked in and started to ring the bell on the counter a lot.

"What?" Jay asked rudley coming out of the back room. Jay was a Hawaiian gone main land. He had pretty big mussels yet he was still afraid of me. He had blonde hair and gorgeous blue eyes and a nice tan from working the surf classes every other day of the week.

"Thats a great way to talk to one of your bosses." I said smirking at him.

"Sorry, What's up?" He asked.

"Nothing we just came to mess with you." I said putting my head in my hands and I leaned down on the counter. There were a few men in the store so, being the tease I am I pushed by butt out a little towards them.

"Ignore her, hows it going today?" Zoey asked with a smile. I rolled my eyes and looked down into the see through counter with the stickers and expensive little things in it. I ignored the comments that some of the guys in the store were making, but I stood up anyway. I heard someone say 'boo' and I laughed lightly and I heard Zoey laugh a little too.

"Ok Zo, stop messing with the boy and lets go." I said sarcastically. I linked arms with her and we walked out of the store and put on our big sunglasses as I like to call hollywoods. We walked into another surfer store that sold clothes and stuff. Me and Zoey looked around at all the stuff and we were in there for about 5 minutes before I heard a familar laugh. I looked up and saw a group of boys walk into the store. I quickly grabbed Zoey and pulled her into the dressing room.

"What?" She asked shocked.

"Their here." I said paniced.

"Who?" Zoey asked. I cracked the door a little just enough for her to see them. She screamed so I pulled her into the dressing room more and locked the door after I put my hand over her mouth. I could almost tell that there were about 5 or 6 people looking at our dressing room."What are they doing here?"

"Like im supposed to know that." I said.

"Wait this must be the senior trip that Dustin was talking about." Zoey said. Oh yeah! I forgot about that."What if they find us?"

"I dont know, but we have to get out of here." I said.

"How are we going to do the with out them seeing us?" She asked.

"Im thinking." I said I looked around the room until my eyes met the mirror on the wall. "Our sunglasses."

"Thats good thinking Day." Zoey said as she put her's on. I did the same as we walked out of the dressing room carefully. Zoey and I walked side by side and I looked over at Logan and Michael talking to these girls Chelsea and Madison. I glared and then I looked back and I ran into somebody knocking my glasses off. I picked them up.

"Watch where your..." I said noticing who I ran into. "Hi Chase."

"Dana?" He asked shocked.

"Yeah, haha small world hun?" I said nervously. Zoey was in shock and she just stood there with her mouth open looking at Chase. I must say Chase has gotten pretty hot. He still had his bushy hair but he had changed into a total babe everywere else. I guess he caught me looking at Zoey cause he looked at her too.

"Zoey?" Chase asked to see if it was her.

"Hey Chase." She said taking off her glasses. She sounded as nervous as I did.

"Zoey!" Chase practically yelled picking her up in a hug. I sighed knowing that our cover was blown by this bushy haired freak. I was right Logan and Michael came over quickly to see what Chase was doing."Look guys its Zoey and Dana."

I saw Logan's jaw drop when he heard my name and it droped even more when he saw me. I had become way hotter than I was in PCA. I had full C breasts and a pretty sweet ass if I do say so myself. I cut my hair an inch below my shoulders and had red and blue highlights put in. My hair was almost always strait because of the ocean water.

"Hey." I said looking at the extreamly hot boy in front of me. Yes, I am talking about Logan. He was way hotter and some how he got dimples. his hair was pulled back into a ponytail which he always said would make his hair suck.

"Hey, girls." Michael said as he gave each of us a hug.

"Dana you look ho...good, you look good." Logan said trying not to ruin this. I rolled my eyes. Zoey looked at her watch.

"Oh, would you look at the time, we have to go to the place and do the thing." Zoey said backing up.

"Oh yeah got to go fix that thing at the place where it is..bye." I said as me and Zoey ran out of the store. We didnt stop running until we got to my truck.

"This sucks." I said putting my head on the stearing wheel.

"Tell me about it." Zoey said. I pulled out of the lot and drove to our house. I got inside and fell on the couch. Zoey went into the kitchen and got a beer. Oh yeah did I mention that me and Zoey are both 21. Yep PCA has a longer class thing then all the other schools. Logan and Michael are 21 too, but Chase is 22. I asked her to get me one too so she went back in the kitchen and there was a knock on the door. I rolled off the couch and opened it.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" I asked shocked. Chase, Michael and Logan were standing in the doorway.


	3. Fire and or kill Jay

"We went into this other store and Logan gave him a credit card and the guy said that you talked about Logan, so we asked him where you lived and he told us, I think the guys name was Jay." Michael said. I sighed.

"Have a seat I will be right back." I said as I walked into the kitchen. Zoey just got my beer and she was opening it with the bottel openier."Reminde me to kill and or fire Jay."

"Why?" Zoey asked shocked. I pointed to the door. "What?"

"Look in the living room." I said, as I pointed to the door still. Zoey walked over their and looked out the door."Thats why."

"Jay told them?" Zoey asked. Her eyes were as wide as plates.

"Yep, what are we going to do?" I asked.

"I dont know." Zoey said.

"Well your the good idea person." I said.

"Not lately." She defended.Then the door to the kitchen opened.

"What are you two arguing about?" Logan asked in that cocky tone I hate so much.

"None of you god damn business Reese." I said rudley.

"Some one isnt a people person today." He joked."And I was hoping we could talk."

"Oh so you insult me and then ask if we could talk?" I asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." He said smirking. It was taking every ounce of control I had not to kill him. My hands were in fists and I was biting my bottom lip.

"Fine, asshole and no." I said smirking back.

"Ok, but seriously can we talk?" Logan asked with pleading eyes. I still dont understand how he can go from total dick to great guy in like a second.

"Later, maybe." I said. He smiled not a smirk, but he actually smiled.

"Ok well lets go give them a tour of the house." Zoey suggested. I rolled my eyes giving her my whatever look as I pushed past Logan, as I followed Zoey, I didnt get very far because Logan pulled me back into the kitchen.

"What?" I asked before he pushed me up against the wall and kissed me. I had no clue what was going on for like a minute but then I kissed him back. I heard someone clear their throat. Logan I guess heard it too, 'cause he pulled away and looked at the back door. Josh was in his bathing suit trunks and was dripping wet.

"So this is what you do when I go surfing." Josh said putting his towel in the sink.

"Shut up gay boy and go away." I ordred.

"All I do around here and I dont get no respect." He said as he walked through the kitchen and into the living room. I turned back to Logan.

"Why did you do that?" I asked. No answer."Hello?"

"I did it 'cause I missed you ok, I missed you being there with me." Logan said. I was shocked by this.

"You, missed me?" I asked still not buying it.

"Yeah why is that so hard to believe?" He asked.

"Because you could have gotten any girl in PCA to be with you." I said.

"Yeah but none of them were like you." Logan said.

"Oh yeah what about the one on the beach?" I asked getting pissed.

"What?" Logan asked playing like he didnt know what I was talking about.

"Dont play dumb with me, oh wait your not playing." I said smirking.

"I dont know what your talking about." Logan defended.

"The first day of school this year, I was going to suprise you, so I looked at our spot on the beach and there you were but with another girl and were you just talking, no you two were making out." I said not letting tears come to my eyes.

"Oh that girl." Logan said with a dry laugh, rubbing the back of his head as he looked down at the floor."I can explain."

"Dont bother, now you know why I left PCA." I said. I walked up the stairs to where Zoey was. She was showing them Presleys room where she was still sleeping. Zoey, Chase and Michael all went on with the tour while I went into Presleys room."Pres, wake up."

"5 more minutes mommy." She said still asleep. I laughed and shook her awake. "What!?"

"Your not an afternoon person I see." I said laughing.

"You woke me up to tell me that?" She asked looking at me like I was crazy.

"No, remember I told you about the guy I loved at PCA right?" I said sitting down on the floor next to her bed. My back was resting on her bed. I just noticed that the door wasnt closed all the way. Oh well.

"Yeah, that Landon guy right." Presley said laying her head back on the pillow and closing her eyes.

"Logan, but you were close." I said smirking.

"Yeah well im working on like 6 hours of sleep here." She defended.

"Ok, he just kissed me." I said.

"I thought he was at PCA?" Presley said.

"No he's here." I said sighing.

"Were at PCA!?" Presley asked shooting up.

"No, hes here on the senior trip." I said.

"Oh." She fell back onto the pillows.

"He kissed me and I liked it." I said sighing again.

"Cause you still love him now can I go back to sleep?" Presley asked in hopes of a yes.

"I cant still love him! He cheated on me." I said."I do not want to fall back in love with him."

"Hunny the way it seems you never stopped loving him." Presley said tiredly.

"Yeah...maybe your right." I said thinking about it. Logan knew it, he was standing out side the room the whole time.

"I still love you too." He whispred as he went to find Zoey.

presley aka crash


	4. When we die

"Can you leave me alone now?" Presley asked.

"Yeah sure." I said mindlessly walking out of here room. I didnt really care where Zoey and the boys were I just needed to think, so I went to the one place I can think clearly at, the beach. I walked out the back door and down the steps and onto the beach. See this is why I love having money, you can afford to live where ever you want! I watched the sun go down until someone came over and sat next to me. I smelled the best smell in the world, well to me it was still after all these months.

"I see you still like the beach." Logan said.

"Yep I havent changed that much." I said.

"Oh really? I think you have." Logan said. It was dark but I could tell he was smirking.

"How?" I asked.

"Dana, come on, I mean have you looked at yourself latley?" He asked.

"Duh, I have to look at myself to see if I look good for all the single guys on the boardwalk." I said knowing this would tick him off. I heard him mumble something bad under his breath and I smirked.

"So you dont have a boyfriend?" Logan said.

"Nope just me, myself and I." I said.

"So then whats with that Josh guy?" He said. I could tell he was jealous.

"He likes Zoey but I think hes gay." I said laughing a little.

"If he likes Zoey how can he be gay?" Logan asked.

"I..." I couldn't think of an answer to that. Logan laughed a little so I hit him.

"What the hell?" He asked holding his arm.

"Sorry it slipped." I said innocently. He pushed me and I punched him again and took off down the beach.

"Hey!" I heard him yell chasing after me. I was running at my top speed in sand which is still pretty fast but he caught up to me and tackled me onto the sand. We started to wrestel until I pinned him under me and our faces were inches away from each others. I felt my heart beat quicken, but I ignored it thinking it was because I had been running for a while. I noticed how we were and quickly got off of him.

"We should be getting back soon before..." Was all I could say before he kissed me again. I wanted to pull away but my stupid body didnt do it. I kissed him back. He pushed me back so I was laying under him as we started to make out. God! My body is the stupidest thing in the world, I mean it looks good but thats all its good for. I finally got control over it when he pulled away and got off me. I sat up and punched him.

"What is with you and kissing me!?" I asked pissed.

"I...I do...I.." Logan tried to get out what ever he was trying to say to me.

"You know what, save it I dont want to hear it because its probley some kinda stupid perverted comment!" I yelled walking away from him. Logan ran after me and grabbed my wrist spinning me around to look at him.

"I dont know why I keep kissing you...I just...have the urge to." Logan said.

"Wow ok then just STOP!" Dana said.

"Can we just forget it?" Logan asked his voice shaking a little, I kinda got the feeling that he didnt want to forget it.

"Sure." I said. We walked back in scilence. I noticed that his hand was shaking a lot. Wow we were really far away from the house. I took out my ipod and gave him an ear peice, which he took and smiled at me. I put it on shuffel and a song that always made me think of Logan came on 'When we die' by Bowling For Soup: (read the lyrics or find the song)

Well, I know that it's early  
And it's too hard to think  
And the broken empty bottles  
Are reminder in the sink  
But I thought that I should tell you  
If it's not to late to say  
I could put back all the pieces,  
They just might not fit the same

Nothing's worth losing  
Especially the chance to make it right

And I know that we're gonna be fine  
And the tattooed mistakes  
Are gonna fade over time  
As long as we live, time passes by  
And we won't get it back when we die

Well, I know it's been years now,  
And I don't look the same  
And the hopes and dreams you had for me  
You thought went down the drain.  
And the room feels so empty  
where my pictures used to be  
And I can't say that I blame you,  
But you can't blame me

Cuz nothing's worth losing  
Especially the chance to make it right

And I know that we're gonna be fine  
And the tattooed mistakes are gonna fade over time  
As long as we live, time passes by  
And we won't get it back when we die

Come over  
Come over

Cause I gotta know,  
If I am doing this all on my own

Come over  
Come over

How can I show you if you're not here

And I know that we're gonna be fine  
And the tattooed mistakes  
Are gonna fade over time  
As long as we live, time passes by  
And we won't get it back when we die

And I know that we're gonna be fine  
And the tattooed mistakes  
are gonna fade over time  
As long as we live, time passes by  
And we won't get it back when we die

Come over  
Come over

I looked over to Logan and he looked back over at me and smiled. I smiled back.

"I think its an omen." Logan said.

"What is?" I asked confused.

"That, that song came on and its kinda about giving people second chances and that our class trip was here where you were, so were supposed to be together." Logan said.

"I think your crazy." I said. He was about to say something but I ran to the house and up into the house and into the living room and I saw something that I never thought that I was going to get to see...

hahahahahhhahaha


	5. But I just woke up!

"I think your crazy." I said. He was about to say something but I ran to the house and up into the house and into the living room and I saw something that I never thought that I was going to get to see Zoey and Chase making out on the couch.

"So you finally told her you love her." Logan said, making them break up the kiss. Chase was blushing like a tomato and Zoey was too. We heard that annoying clock that my mom gave to us telling us that it was 12 at night.

"Crap we have to go to bed, we have a softball tournament tomorrow." Zoey said getting off the couch along with Chase.

"Yeah, the Sailfish classic, PCA is playing in that too." Chase said.

"Really? Cool is coach Harris still there?" I asked. (a/n: dont know the name of the guy)

"Yeah him and his army ways are still at PCA." Logan said.

"Well he can see that I can play softball better then anyone he picked to play on that team." I said smirking.

"Is that like your goal for this tournament?" Zoey asked laughing.

"Yeah 'cause he said that he wouldnt put me on the team because I didnt have enough talent."I said mocking my old coach.

"Dude, Day you have more talent in your pinky then every one on the Lightning." Zoey said.

"Wait the Lady Lightning?" Logan asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Your apart of the best team in the whole country?" Logan said again.

"Well yeah and Canada." Zoey said.

"How do you know so much about softball? You always hated softball." I said.

"Because his girlfriend plays for PCA." Chase said. My jaw dropped and I glared at Logan. Logan looked as shocked as I had, but he looked at me like he was sorry.

"Girlfriend?" I asked pissed.

"Dana its not what you think." Logan said trying to make it better.

"I know because its never what I think is it?" I yelled at him. "Was it the same girl from the beach?"

"I think I might have said the wrong thing, I ment girl thats his friend." Chase said trying to make up for his slip up.

"Was it?" I asked. You could hear the hurt in my voice. Logan looked at the floor and shook his head. "Whats her name?"

"Lola." He said quietly. I felt tears in my eyes, I ran up the stairs and slamed the door. I slid down the back of my door and pulled my knees up to my chest. I was determind not to cry over Logan 'Heartbreak' Reese again. I have done it to many times. I heard a light knock on my door.

"Go away." I said almost breaking down.

"Dana, its Zoey, can I come in?" She asked softly. I moved away from the door and sat on the seat that was on my window. I heard her turn the door knob and come in. I pulled out my teddy bear. Yes Danger Cruz sleeps with a teddy bear and if you tell anyone I will have to hurt you. I looked out the window.

"Why does this always happen to me?" I asked still looking out the window as Zo sat next to me.

"What sweetie?" Zoey asked stroking my hair.

"Having stupid boys break my heart." I asked. Ok thats weird, shes laughing at me.

"That happens to everyone sweetie." She said in that motherly tone. I heard someone come up behind me. I turned around to find Presley standing there.

"What did the jerk do now?" She asked, making me laugh.

"Yeah he had a girlfriend and you freaked, whats going on?" Zoey asked.

"We kissed like twice since he has been here." I said timidly.

"Twice? You only told me once." Presley said shocked.

"And you didnt tell me at all." Zoey said shocked as well.

"The second one just happend like 15 minutes ago." I said looking at the clock. Presley and Zoey gasped.

"Why?" Presley asked.

"How?" Zoey asked.

"Why? He kissed me and How? We were wresteling and it just kinda happend." I said shrugging. The anoying clock went off again, it was 1 am.

"We need to go to bed." Zoey said in that motherly tone she never lost.

"But I just got up." Presley complained.

"So, we need our sleep." Zoey said pushing Presley out of the room. She closed the door a little and poked her head in again. "Are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah, I think im going to take it out on Lola tomorrow at the game if we play PCA." I said smirking climbing into the bed. Zoey rolled her eyes and left. I was awake for a little while thinking about Logan and how I would never trust him again. I hoped that I wouldnt get involved with him again, but once again hoping doesnt always work...

presley aka crash


	6. Glad you have a hard head

Zoey and I got up at about 6:15 which isnt really me, but when it comes to softball I would get up at the butt crack of dawn if I had to. Presley got up at 6:30 and got ready, we had to leave at 7 to get to our feilds to warm up a little and start the game at 8. We left the house at 7:06 thanks to Presley. We all play on the Lady Lightning aka the best team in the whole country, and Canada. I pitch, catch, and play center feild because I can run fast. Zoey is a pitcher, first basemen and a shortstop. Presley plays catcher for me and 3rd base the rest of the time. I was also voted team captian and Presley is my co-captian. We got there and our coach was just looking over the teams we play today.

"Glad you could make it captian." Coach Lew said as we sat down in the dugout. I rolled my eyes as he continued."First we play PCA Stingrays, then the Jupiter Sea Hawks and were done for the day, now go streatch out."

We all went out and streatched. We had to warm up our arms so we were throwing. I was throwing with Presley and Zoey was right next to me throwing with a girl names Melissa.

"We have to play PCA now, cool hun?" Zoey asked knowing what my intentions were.

"Yep and there is the retarded team now." I say looking over at the other dug out and smirking. I spot Logan talking with a girl but he was looking at me while he was talking.

"Someones not quite over you yet." Zoey said smirking.

"Yeah well he has broken my heart one to many times for me to trust him again." I said as I stopped looking at him.

"You are such a liar." Zoey said smirking. I rolled my eyes and every now and then when Presley would throw a ball that I couldnt get I would look his way as I went to get it, but I only missed 3. I think that Presley noticed me looking at him when she threw 2 over my head. Our coach came over and told us that we were ready so we all went into the dug out, the Umpires came onto the feild and Me and Presley went up to home plate for the coin toss. To my suprise the girl that Logan was talking to came up to the plate too. While the umpires and coaches talked away from the plate we just stood there.

"Hey didnt you go to our school last year?" The co-captian from the Stingrays asked.

"Yeah I did." I said.

"Wait so you are Dana, the one who Logan always talks about, right?" The same girl said.

"Im Dana but I could care less if he talks about me." I said hiding my smile quite well I might add.

"Oh so your the ex, well just to let you know Logan's all mine, were perfect for each other, so you better keep you distance." Lola said glaring at me.

"You think im actually afraid of some little anorexic slut?" I asked laughing. Lola was about to say something when the umpires came back. I was smirking at her the whole time.

"Ok call it in the air Dana." I locked eyes with her as the umpire said that.

"Tails." I said.

"Tails it is, what do you want?" The umpire asked.

"You know what, im gonna let them pick seeing is how either way were gonna win." I told them.

"Ok PCA, you pick." He said confused.

"Home." Lola said. I smirked, '_Great now we get the jump'_, I thought.

"Ok shake hands and have a good game." The umpire said. Me and Lola crossed our arms over our chests and glared at each other. I heard some of my teammates go 'ohh'. I turned around and walked back over to our team.

"Ok were Away, ladys." I said going back to our team. My 'Twin', Carly started a cheer and I went along with her. "Le-lea-leadoff leadoff leadoff leadoff go Stephanie, go whoa shake that thing like you never did before."

Stephanie aka Home skillit, I gave her that nickname, was up to bat and I saw that Lola was pitching at about 59 mph. That is pretty slow for this league. Zoey pitches about 67 and I pitch 73. She pitched a perfect change up that Stephanie riped out to center felid right over the girls head. She got a triple and then it was Zoeys turn. She put down a perfect bunt and beat the ball to first and Steph got home. Then it was my turn. The coach gave me the sign to rip it. I smiled and watched 2 balls go by. She glared at me and threw it as hard as she could and it came at me. If I didnt have the quick ass reflex that my dad has I would have got nailed. I was so close to punching the girl in the face. She pitched a change up and those are the ones I love I nailed it and ran around first begging the ball to go over the fence. It hit the top of the fence and poped over. I ran around the bases and into a crowd of my team. They all hit my helmate. We were about to go back in the dug out but the umpire called us back.

"What is it?" Coach Lew asked.

"Dana gets the first nickel from Nickel Bill today." He said handing me the nickel. Nickel Bill is this really cool person who gives out nickels to girls who make good plays or get good hits.

"Is he here?" Zoey asked.

"No but when he comes back he is supposed to talk to all of you guys." The umpire said signaling for everyone to go back to playing. After we got 3 more runs it was our turn to take the defence. I was catching and Zoey was pitching. She struck 2 people out and had bases loaded with Lola on 3rd. The girl did a bunt and it went back to Zoey, I knew that Lola had to come home so I flipped the mask off and got the ball and dived for the plate with the ball in my glove. Lola slid right into my head and I got her out. I rolled away from the plate after Zoey called time for me. I sat up holding my head. The umpires were telling me to not move and the coaches came over to see if I was ok. When I noticed where I was I saw Coach Lew in front of me and the whole team around me. I also saw Logan, Michael and Chase around me too.

"How many fingers?" Lew asked.

"3."I said which was right.

"This could have been bad if you didnt have such a hard head." Lew said. I smiled and pushed him backwards. Logan helped me up but I moved out of his grasp as fast as I could.

"Dana your going to be ok right?" He asked making sure.

"Yeah, I always am." I said taking off the catchers equipment.

"Dana, your going to pitch next inning and put some ice on your thick head." Lew said giving the girl up to bat a sign. I was about to bat when my coach called me over."Do something to show them they messed with the wrong team, k?"

"Oh yeah." I said smirking. I got up to the plate and did a few practice swings and took my place in the batters box. Lola pitched a low fast ball and I hit it right back at her and I nailed her in the stomach and got the base. After that inning was over with the score was 7-2, we were winning. I started to pitch really bad when I was warming up but then when they got into the box I pitched perfectly. I 'accidentally' hit Lola with a fast ball. We ended up winning the whole tournament. I went with Presley over to the Stingrays that I knew and invited them to a party at this club downtown. I had a feeling that Logan was going to go and so was Lola. After what Lola did today I dont think that im going to stay away from Logan as much as I planed on.

i wont be updating for at least 5 days cuz i have to go 4 hours away for a softball tounament. sorry. all the stuff that happend here where people got hurt actually happened to me. im called crash for a reason.

presley aka crash.


	7. Diana, Dana, Slut same diffrence!

people really need to read 'In his eyes' by Populette. It is seriously in my top 3 favorite storys on this site. It is a perfect DL for all the DL lovers like me. R&R that story too.

I started to walk down the beach with Presley, Zoey and Josh, who for some reason was looking at Presley a lot more than normal. I knew that Mike, Chase and Logan were coming to this party that was about 2 houses down from our house. I was wearing a black and white tank top that really showed off my boobs and curves and tight jeans that I cut off at the knee. We got to the party and it was already crowded Josh went off somewhere to do something, I dont know. Me and Presley talked Zoey into dancing with us, so we were in the middle of the smoke filled living room. I was dancing in between Zoey and Presley. Presley poked me when she saw who was coming down the stairs. It was Logan, Chase and Mike. I told Zoey and she immedietly went over to Chase. Michael was talking to Presley so I was left alone. I went to go get a drink.

"Cool party hun?" Someone said behind me. I turned to see Logan standing really close with a smirk spread across his face. I was so close to his lips I thought he was going to kiss me again, but I wasnt going to let him get some that easy.

"Dont you have a girlfriend?" I asked sipping some of whatever I got to drink, it tasted like 3 diffrent drinks put together. Logan got one too.

"Did." He said looking in my eyes.

"What are you talking about did?" I asked looking at him funny.

"We broke up earlier." He said taking a drink. He made a sour face. I smiled at him."What is this stuff?"

"Alcohol, alcohol and alcohol. God Logan have you never been to a party before?" I asked smirking. Before he could answer I walked into the living room.

"I have been to more partys then you could imagine." He yelled over the music. I rolled my eyes and turned around to face him.

"Yeah right." I said walking onto the dance floor.

"Let me show you." He said taking my arm and pulling me to the middle of the dance floor. He started to dance to the beat of the song. I knew the song, it was 'Dare' by Gorillaz. He turned me around so I had my back against his chest I put my left arm around his neck. Logan had his hands on my waist and our bodies were moving in one motion. I was so nervous I thought that he could feel my heart against his chest. He was looking down at me, probley down my shirt, which he could probley see. We were really close and Logan looked over at me and I looked into his eyes. Our lips were slowly moving closer and were just about to touch when we heard someone yell. We looked over to see Lola glaring at Logan and me.

"You left me for her?" Lola yelled angrey at us. I was about to yell at her back but Logan looked at me.

"I'll handle this." Logan said pulling Lola outside by the arm. I rolled my eyes and went out the back door onto the beach. I saw Lola and Logan go out the side door and I didnt want to snoop on them so I just walked until I decided to stop. Ok I did snoop on them. I hid around the corner.

"Why did you dump me?" Lola asked trying to give him the puppy dog pout that she couldnt do at all. I smirked at how Logan wasnt effected by hers but couldnt say no to me when I did it.

"Because I thought I was never going to see someone again, but now that I found her I dont want to be with you anymore." Logan said trying to get her to stop.

"For that girl who almost killed me with a softball, whats her face? Diana." Lola said. I hate when people call me that!

"Yeah and her names Dana, I messed things up with her once and im not letting you or anyone else ruin it, because I love that girl." Logan said. I smiled.

"Diana, Dana, Slut same thing." Lola said smirking. I was about to get out from behind this building and kill that girl!

"Dont you fucking call her that! She is twice the women you could ever be and hasnt slept with half of our school!" Logan yelled. I saw Lola flinch. I was scared too. I have never seen Logan so mad.

"Well...go to hell!" Lola screamed and stormed away. I saw Logan run a hand through his hair and turn around. He was walking towards me. He cant see I was spying on him. I ran over to the sand and sat there, looking out at the ocean. I felt someone sit down behind me. I knew it was Logan because of the way they smelt. He put his legs on both sides of me and pulled me up so that I was between his legs, leaning on his chest. His arms were around my stomach.

"Did you fix everything?" I asked.

"Yep." He said handing me another drink. They started to taste a lot better the more I had.

"What happend?" I asked trying to play off that I knew what happend.

"Oh I think you know everything that happend." Logan said. I could tell he was smirking.

"Was it that easy to tell?" I asked pouting that I couldnt sneak like I used to.

"You didnt even notice you lost your shoe?" He asked shocked.I looked down and noticed that my left reef sandle was off.

"Wow, I guess im more drunk then I thought." I said laughing. I knew I really wasnt that drunk but I was getting there.

"Well I dont even think I would have noticed it if I didnt trip over it." He said laughing. I tryed to stop a laugh but it didnt work. I was cracking up like crazy. He told me to stop like 3 times but I was still laughing. Then he kissed me. I kissed back. I could taste the mystery drink on his tounge as we kissed. I tunrned around so I was facing him and pulled back. I looked into his eyes and stood up and took his hand. I pulled him up and pulled him along with me. I took him up the stairs kissing him every once in a while on the way to my room. I kissed him hard as we got into my room. I locked the door as we kissed, which I think is real talent. I backed him up and we ended up falling on the bed. He was on top of me. I pulled away from the kiss for a second and Logan looked at me confused. I kissed him lightly and pulled my shirt off. He looked like he was about to say something but I kissed him and took off his shirt. He started to kiss my neck as he moved me up to the pillows.I knew what he was going to say and I knew what I wanted to happen and it did. He probley didnt know that he was going to be my first, just how I always wanted it to be...

READ 'IN HIS EYES' BY POPULETTE, for me plz!!

Presley aka Crash aka FOBsession


	8. The Awaking

I woke up to my alarm clock blaring. I hit it and made it shut up. I felt arms wraped around my waist tightly. Then I felt who it was move me back to him. Last nights events came back to me like a on coming train going 1000 miles per hour! I slept with Logan. Which I wanted. I layed down back in his arms and got as close as I could to him. I felt him move around a little more and he leaned up. I pretended to be asleep. I wanted to see what he was doing. So I turned around like I was moving in my sleep and squinted to see what he was doing. He was just smiling at me, or the fact that he could most likley see most of my naked body. He leaned down and kissed me. I kissed back and as soon as the kiss stopped I slowly opened my eyes.

"Morning beautiful." He whispered.

"Morning." I said smiling and stretching.

"You do remember what happend last night right?" Logan asked looking a little scared.

"How could I forget? It was amazing." I said smiling at him.

"So I am pretty good hun?" He said smirking.

"Yep." I said kissing him lightly."But im better, even though it was my first time."

His eyes got wide,"I was your first?"

"Um, yeah." I said.

"But back at PCA you had all those guys that you had super long relationships with." He said shocked.

"I didnt really like any of them." I said shrugging.

"But you went out with that Reed guy for like 11 months, he said you guys did."Logan said.

"He did what!?" I asked shocked.

"He was bragging about it, that was the day I punched him in the nose and broke it." Logan said still pissed about him.

"Why did you punch him?" I asked.

"Because he was talking about you." Logan lied.

"Thats not why I can see it in your eyes, tell me the truth."I said. He wrapped his arms around me and sighed.

"Because I hated all those guys who were with, I just thought that they didnt deserve you and didnt treat you how you like to be treated. Also because I loved you back then and I still love you now." Logan said. His eyes were soft and I knew he loved me. I was about to kiss him but there was a knock on the door. I looked at Logan and told him to be quiet.

"What?" I asked.

"Dana come down stairs I need to talk to you." Zoey said. I groaned.

"Hold on, I'll be down in a minute." I said. I heard Zoey leave so I turned my attention back to Logan.

"Why didnt you let me talk?" Logan asked.

"Because if Zoey knows your here, im going to never hear the end of it." I said sitting up.

"Whats that!?" Logan asked, I could tell he was shocked. He ran a finger along my lower back. Crap! It was my tattoo. Think about Bam Margera's tattoo that he has on his side, well mine is like that but it's on my lower back and it has a L in the middle of the heartagram.

"Its my tattoo." I said like it was no big deal. But it was a huge deal.

"I know that but why does it have an L in the the middle." Logan asked running his fingers along it again. '_It better be for Logan'_ He thought.

"Well, when we were in PCA Nicole, Zoey and I all got tattoos of the first letter of the guy we liked or im my case loved. Zoey got a C, which is obvious and Nicole got a M." I said blushing.

"How long ago was this?" Logan asked.

"Um...I think it was freshman year 'cause thats when I turned 15 and the guy said that we had to be 15 to get it with out our parents permission." I said getting up.I quickly grabbed a pair of underwear, which is also my bikini bottoms and the top to it. I put it on really quickly. Even though Logan already saw me naked I was still embarassed about it.

"Well then I guess its good that I got a tattoo too." Logan said smirking and putting his pants on.

"You did? Of what?" I ask slipping into a jean skirt.

"Look." He said. Logan turned around and pointed to his should blade. It was a red and black cursive D. I touched it lightly.

"When did you get yours?" I asked as He turned around to face me and sat on the bed. Logan pulled me onto his lap and I was facing him. He had his arms around me.

"Last summer when we were still dating in secret." He said. I remembered what happend when I came back to school and saw what he was doing.

"Why did you kiss Lola, the first day of school?" I asked softly. Logan sighed.

"I...I didnt think that kissing her was a big deal." Logan said."It was just one kiss."

"Yeah but one kiss can change a lot, Logan." I said getting off his lap. I was about to leave but Logan pulled me back.

"What are we now?" He asked.

"I really dont know." I said sighing.

"I know see how its changed us. I still love you and I know you still love me. So do you want to go out with me again, but not in secret?" Logan said.

"How do I know your not going to break my heart again?" I asked my voice cracking. He walked up to me and put his hands on my cheeks. I looked into his eyes.

"I never wanted to hurt you in the first place, D. I didnt think that the kiss was a big deal and I also didnt want anyone to get suspicious." Logan said."I seriously just want to be with you."

"Im going to have to think about it first, I dont know if I can trust you yet." I said as I walked out of my room. Logan just nodded, he looked really sad and hurt. I hate seeing him like that. As we were walking down the stairs, we saw Chase walk out of Zoey's room.

"Chase, what are you doing here?" I asked. Zoey ran up the stairs to find Chase out of her room without a shirt on.

"I told you to stay in there!" Zoey yelled at him.

"Sorry I had to go to the bathroom." Chase said. Zoey looked at me and noticed Logan.

"Whats Logan doing here?" She asked me.

"He's leaving." Logan said trying to push off the whole situation.

"Whats Chase doing here?" I ask.

"He's leaving too." Chase said. Logan gave me a light kiss on the lips while Chase kissed Zoey on the cheek. They left and me and Zoey went down to the living room to talk...

whats going to happen? And im going to dedicate this story to Populette for having one of the greatest stories on this site.

presley aka crash aka FOBsession


	9. didnt see this coming

We both sat down on her bed, and there was an awkward scilence. I didnt want to talk to her about what happend and I dont think she wanted to tell me either.

"So what happend with Chase?" I asked.

"Well..um we...um...had sex." Zoey said shyly.

"I want details! You finally did it with Chase." I said excitedly.

"Well im not going to tell you every little detail!" Zoey said blushing."What about you and Logan?"

"Same thing." I said smiling.

"So thats what I heard." Zoey said laughing, I blushed."I hope you guys used protection."

"Ye..." I said thinking. My heart jumped up into my throat.

"You did use protection right?" Zoey asked shocked. I shook my head no."You didnt!?! God Dana how could you be so stupid!?"

"I dont know...I guess..we were just caught up in the moment." I said standing up, still not believing what I did or didnt do. I started to pace back and forth breathing really heavy.

"Dana calm down there's a chance that your not pregnant." Zoey said reassuringly.

"Yeah, but thats a one and a million chance and how am I going to tell Logan if I am? He's only going to be here for like 2 more weeks! Of course he's going to go back to PCA insted of staying here and being a father if I am pregnant. How am I going to play Softball? Im turning into Nicole!" I rambled as I sank to the floor with my back agains Zoeys bed. Zoey started to stroke my hair."I guess mother like daughter right?"

"Dana you aren't like your mother. Your mother had you at 16 and if you are pregnant your going to be 22. If Logan does decide to leave I will help you with the baby and so will Presley and Josh." Zoey said.

"Or I could just not tell Logan if I am. If he doesnt know then how bad could it be?" I said.

"You need to tell him." Zoey said standing up and looking down at me.

"Zoey im sorry its my decision not yours." I said standing up."It will be way easier for me if I dont tell him."

"If you dont tell him, I will." Zoey threatend.

"I might if I find out I am pregnant, but not until I find out and _Im_ ready, ok?" I ordered. Zoey nodded.

"Should we go get some tests or go to the doctors?" Zoey asked me.

"We know all the doctors and if we go to them word will spread like wildfire, I think we should get tests first." I said walking out of her room as she followed.

"Do you want me to ask Pres if she wants to go?" Zoey asked me as I went up the stairs.

"Go a head just dont tell Josh." I said. I went up to my room and put on a Paramore t-shirt aka Presley's band. Then I but on bagy shorts. I had on my reef flip flops and grabbed my keys. I met the girls down stairs. Presley hit me in the back of the head."What!?"

"How could you do something so stupid!?" Presley asked in her duh voice.

"I just did and I know it was stupid." I said trying to keep my anger down.

"Well as long as you know what you did was wrong im ok with it." Presley said as she got in the back seat of my truck. I got in the drivers seat and Zoey got in the side seat.

"Are you going to start the truck?" Zoey asked way impatiently.

"Im to nervous to drive you do it Presley."I said getting out of the drivers seat and switched with Presley.

"What store?" Presley asked as we backed out of the driveway.

"Nothing near the boardwalk, to many people who know us." I said. My leg wouldnt stop shaking. Zoey was telling me to calm down but I couldnt. What if I am pregnant? What if I tell Logan and he leaves anyway? What if Logan hates me? Thoughts just kept coming into my head until we got there. We all got out and walked into the CVS. I had no clue what I was supposed to be getting or what brand. Did you know how many types of pregnancy tests there are.

"What do we get?" Zoey asked looking at all of them.

"I have no clue." I said picking one up and looking at it.

"We should just get one of each." Presley said.

"That is way to much, look at all of them." Zoey said.

"Then lets get all the brands of clear blue digital ones." Presley suggested. I shrugged and grabbed one, the girls wanted to get some chips and stuff so I decided to look around the store until they were ready. I guess I wasnt watching where I was going because I bumped into someone and droped the test. I instantly looked at the person and it was Logan.

"Hey Dana." Logan said, I was in shock and I guess Logan noticed it cause he looked down at the test I had droped. He went down to pick it up.

"No Logan!" I said but it was to late he picked it up. He turned it over and saw what it was. His eyes grew as big as plates.

"Your...we're...you...this.." Logan studdard. I just stood there bitting my lip waiting for him to get his words together. "Your pregnant?"

"I might be." I said in almost a whisper crossing my arms over my chest and looked anywhere but him.

"But...how...when? Oh god." Logan said putting his hand on his head. We were in the kinda deserted part of the store against the back wall. I slowly slid down the wall and hugged my knees. I knew this was going to happen, I didnt even know if I was pregnant or not and Logan was already flipping out. He slid down next to me."What are we going to do if you are?"

"_We _Dont have to do anything, _I_ have to figure this out." I said.

"Dana this is _my_ responsibility too, _I_ wanna help." Logan said mocking me.

"For what? The 2 weeks that you are actually going to be here for?" I said getting angry.

"Dont be like this, you could come back to PCA with me, we could be a family." Logan said.

"Im not leaving here, and you can go back to PCA and go on with your perfect life that doesnt have me in it." I said tears dripping out of my eyes. I heard Presley and Zoey calling my name but I ignored them.

"I dont want to. I want to be with you and _our_ baby." Logan said wrapping an arm around me and kissed my forehead.

"What if im not pregnant? Are you still gonna stay with me?" I asked looking into his eyes. Logan looked like he was thinking. I rolled my eyes and took the test out of his hands and stood up."I knew it."

"Dana what..." was all I heard before I walked away to find the girls. Presley saw me first and walked up to me with Zoey in tow. Zoey noticed that I was crying. They were almost up to me before Logan grabbed my wrist. He turned me around and kissed me. I kissed back and wraped my arms around his neck as he wraped his arms around my waist and pulled me tightly to him. After about 2 more minutes, I pulled back."I will stay with you, baby or no baby, I told you that I wasnt going to lose you again."

"Are you serious?" I asked looking at him funny.

"Yeah." Logan said and we kissed again. I heard Zoey and Presley go 'aw' in the back ground. I got out of his grasp and glared at them.

"Can we go now I have to go to the potty." Presley whinned doing a little potty dance.

"Why dont you just go here?" I asked.

"Have you seen the bathroom's in here?" Presley asked putting a hand on her hip. I rolled my eyes.

"Can you take the stuff and go ring it up?" I asked Zoey. She nodded and pushed Presley towards the front of the store. I turned to Logan."Do you want to come back to the house?"

"Yeah, definatly." Logan said instantly.I gave him a small smile, right there at that moment I didnt know if I wanted to be pregnant or not. He just said he would stay with me no matter what. My thoughts were inturupted by Zoey waving them over. I started to walk over then Logan grabed my hand and we interweaved our fingers, and Logan smiled down at me. This time I drove and Logan sat in the passangers seat.

"Logan how did you get to the store?" Presley asked.

"Chase and Michael told me to and I wanted to get out of that hotel. Its right across the street." Logan said.After about 8 minutes we got back to the house. I quickley went into the bathroom and pee'd on the stick. Logan was in the bathroom with me too. Zoey and Presley were in the kitchen waiting. I set the test on the counter and sat on Logan's lap. He was sitting on the edge of the bathtub and my leg wouldnt stop shaking. He kissed my forehead.

"How much more time?" I asked impaitently. Logan sighed and looked at his watch.

"Its only been a minute, we have to wait 3 more." Logan said kissing me again. We were in scilence for the last 3 minutes until Logan's watch went off. I slowly got up and grabbed the stick. I looked at it and sighed.

"It's positive..."

presley aka crash


	10. Room Switch!

"It's positive." I said turning to Logan. He stood up and pulled me into a hug.

"This is good isnt it?" He asked me. I didnt really know the answer to that question. Is it good that im pregnant?

"I think so." I said.

"Really you dont sound so sure?" Logan said with a dry laugh.

"Actually I really dont know what to think, I mean I want you to stay and I want to start a family with you but rasing a baby is a lot of work and I dont know if we're ready for that yet. We're only in our twentys Logan." I said to him. I sat on the side of the bathtub. He kneeled down in front of me.

"Well I know im ready, and we can have Zoey, Presley and Josh helping us and im sure Chase and Michael will want to stay here too. We dont have to do this on our own. We kinda already are one big family." Logan said taking my hands in his and looking into my eyes.

"Yeah, but I want this to be our baby not theirs." I said.

"It is going to be our baby, unless you just want to give the baby away and it ends up with one of them." Logan said smirking. I hit him.

"Not funny." I said glaring at him.

"We can do this and im going to be here every step of the way with you." Logan said as he stoped joking. I smiled at him and kissed him lightly."So now are you ready?"

"Yeah." I said.

"I love you." Logan said smiling at me.

"I love you too." I said planting a light kiss on his lips.

Logan smiled and picked me up and threw me over his shoulder so my hips were on his shoulder and we went out of the bathroom. Logan took me down to the kitched and put me on the counter.

"Are you?" Zoey and Presley asked at the same time.

"Did you rehearse that?" Logan asked sitting next to me. He wrapped his arm around my waist and I leaned against him.

"Maybe." They said again. I laughed.

"Well yes or no?" Presley asked.

"Im gonna be a mommy." I said smiling.

"And im gonna be a dad." Logan said smiling too. The girls screamed and started to hug me and Logan.

"Wait how are we all going to live here?" Presley asked.

"Yeah, there are only 5 rooms." Logan asked. I thought about it for a minute, and then me being so smart I came up with a solution.

"Ok Logan and I are going to share my room, the baby can have Zoeys room and she can move into the guest room with Chase and then Pres and Josh can share and Mike can have Josh's old room." I said.

"That works but why do I have to share with Josh?" Presley said.

"Oh you two are so funny, like I didnt notice you guys making out at the party." I said smirking at Presley who turned a shade of red.

"Wont Michael get lonley?" Logan asked."I mean he always rooms with someone."

"I have an idea, we could get Nicole to live here too." Zoey said.

"Yeah!" I said. Everyone looked at me funny."What? I know Nicole gets on my nerves but she's still my friend."

"As long as you dont take her head off when she uses her hair dryer its ok with me." Zoey said.

"I dont know her so whatever." Presley said. Logan shrugged.

"Should we call the guys and tell them yet?" Logan asked me. I shrugged too.

"We should celebrate." Presley said.

"How am I supposed to celebrate? I cant drink." I groaned laying my head on Logan's shoulder.

"Oh yeah, we can celebrate while you stay home." Presley joked. I was about to punch her but Logan held me back so I stuck my toung out at her. She did it back.

"Crap I forgot my phone, can you two go tell Michael and Chase the news?" Logan asked Zoey and Presley. I could see something in his eyes but I wasnt so sure what it was. They nodded and left I looked over to Logan and he had an evil look in his eyes.

"What?" I asked moving away from him a little. He jumped off the counter and stood in front of me. He pulled me off the counter and into a passionate kiss. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck. He used one hand to hold onto my waist and the other to cup my face. He bit my bottom lip and I opened my mouth knowing what he wanted. We heard someone clear their throat behind us. Logan and I looked to the door and again it was Josh.

"Way to ruin a moment." Logan said sarcastically.

"Its one of the things I do best." Josh said smirking.

"Hey Josh, guess what?" I said smirking.

"I won the lottery?" He guessed.

"No." I said.

"You have finally figured out that im not gay?" He asked hopfully.

"Yes but thats not it." I said.

"Ok then what?" Josh asked.

"Your moving in with Presley." I said.

"Ok...wait why?" Josh asked eyes in a questioning manner.

"Because we have new room mates." I said as Logan wrapped an arm around me.

"Well hes going to be sleeping with you so why do I have to switch rooms?" Josh asked pouting and crossing his arms.

"Because..." I told him everything and he mumbled something I couldnt hear and left. I think it might have been something good though because I saw him smile a little when I saw him. Me and Logan started to kiss again when Josh came back in, clearing his throat.

"Oh yeah congrats on the baby." He said smiling at us.

"Out!" I ordered and pointed out to the living room.

"Ok, ok jeez." Josh said rasing his hands in defeet. He left and Logan sighed.

"Were never going to get any privacy are we?" Logan asked.

"Most likely not, but I know some where we can go where it can be as close as it can get." I said with a seductive grin on my face.

"Really? Do tell." Logan said smirking. I kissed his 'spot' that I remembered from when we used to date at PCA and I took his hand leading him up our stair case and into my room. As soon as we got there I heard the front door close and open.

"Were back you parents." Michael called from down stairs.

"About that privacy you were talking about?" Logan said sighing.

"Can it Reese." I said glaring at him. Great mood swings are kicking in.

"Just wondering." Logan said putting his arm around my shoulders as we went to greet them.

focusing on this story for now and there is going to be a twist with ACA just to let you all know, but it might take a while to post because of lame ass brothers!!!

presley aka crask aka FOBsession


	11. Exploring we shall go

"So what are you guys going to do now?" Michael asked me and Logan as we sat down.

"Im going to stay here." Logan said.

"What about PCA? You still need to get your diploma, and all your stuff from our room." Chase said.

"So do you guys, We were wondering if you wanted to stay with us too?" I said.

"Well...I guess we could and go to the university of Miami." Michael said to Chase. I made a disgusted face at that, so did my room mates.

"Do you know what UM stands for?" I asked him.

"University of Miami?" He said.

"No, it stands for um." I said smirking."Sorry Mike if you go there were not letting you live here."

"Why not?" He asked.

"We hate the Miami Hurricanes, Gators are so much better." Presley said giving me a high five.

"So its the closest collage to here so we dont have a choice." Michael said. I rolled my eyes.

"Ok back to more important matters, what are we going to do about PCA? We have to go back and get our stuff." Chase said.

"I guess we do, and we need to get our diplomas." Logan said.

"But you said you were going to stay with me." I whinned to Logan. He looked at me funny and I have no clue why. I saw Zoey mouth 'mood swings'. He nodded in understanding."I do not have mood swings."

"Yeah you do! One minute your all like, 'Hey this is great' and the next 'Hey shut up!'." Presley explained in her weird way that I actually understood.

"What?" Everyone but me asked. I smirked.

"She is explaning how my mood swings are." I said trying to get everyone to understand. They still didnt understand but played like they did.

"Moving on do you guys want to come to my concert tonight?" Presley asked.

"Sure." Me and My roomies said.

"Your in a band?" Chase asked.

"Yep, Paramore." Presley said smiling.

"Didnt you guys play in the warped tour during the summer?" Michael asked.

"Yeah. Did you go?" She asked. I rolled my eyes and sighed dramatically."What?"

"Im bored." I said. I stood up and went up the stairs.

"Where you going?" Logan asked.

"I dont know." I said simply. I left my door opened so I could hear them.

"She just walk's around the beach looking for something she never tells us what though." Josh said. I smirked and changed into my black and white striped bikini and as I was walking by to grab my flip flops I looked at myself in the mirror. I put my skirt on too.

"Im never gonna look like this again." I mumbled sighing. Logan came up behind me and wraped his arms around my waist.

"Yeah you will." Logan said resting his chin on my shoulder.

"What if we have twins?" I asked.

"Then you are going to be so fat." Logan said smirking. I elbowed him in the stomach and he let go of me.

"Thanks for calling me fat." I said putting on my black flip flops.

"That didnt come out the way I wanted it to im sorry." Logan said, kissing my cheek. I smirked. I walked out of the room and out onto the beach. Logan followed me."Where are we going?"

"I told you I dont know." I said getting annoyed fo him asking the same question.

"Ok, so which way?" Logan asked. I looked left and right. To the right there were a lot of people so I decided to go to the left.

"That way." I said and walked left. We walked for about 15 minutes before I saw something that looked pretty cool. I walked over to the sea wall that kept the tide on the beach.

"What is that?" Logan asked me. I shrugged and went in. It was a little cave. I crouched down and went inside, ignoring Logan who was telling me not to go in here. It was pretty small for a little while, but then it opened into a huge cave.

"Logan come in her you have to see this!" I yelled back to him.

"What?...Holy crap! What is this place?" Logan asked me.

"Its a cave, it looks perfect for a hide out." I said walking around. My sidekick started to ring."What?"

"You guys need to come back to watch my concert." Presley whined into the phone.

"Ok, Pres were coming back now. bye." I said hanging up."We have to go back now."

"Ok, remember where this place is so we can come back." Logan said as we got out of the hole. We got back to the house and saw Presley and Josh making out on the deck.

"So this is what you do when I go exploring." I mocked Josh. They rolled their eyes and got up.

"So now we can go!" Presley said as we went into the house. Presley had on a purple and green dress and blue socks that went up to her knees. Seh matches so well. I slipped on another Paramore t-shirt and Josh gave Logan, Michael and Chase one of his.

"Lets go people." Josh said as we all loaded into our cars. I had Logan, Michael, Chase and Zoey in my truck. Off to the concert we went. It was at the local bar, called the Grumpy Grouper or GG for short. Presley went back stage and we took a seat in one of the tables in the front that was reserved for us and waited for the concert to start. I was looking around until my eyes saw a fimilar figure by the side of the stage.

"Oh no." I said.

ok I updated and now you have to update Populette and DanaWannabe101

Presley aka crash aka FOBsession.


	12. Paramore!

"Oh no." I said.

"What?" Logan asked as he looked over at the person. Of course it was Lola and her little group of clones."Oh, that."

"What is she doing here she hates rock music." Michael said looking over at her too.

"I have no clue...wait yes I do." Zoey said as a boy walked up to her and put his arm around her waist. I looked at Logan to see if he was jealous, but he just shrugged. I smirked and turned my attention to the stage but quickly back to the couple.

"Josh isnt that?" I asked squinting to try to see through the crowds better.

"He better leave or not even try to talk to her." Josh said getting pissed.

"Who is that?" Michael asked.

"That's Craig Manning, he cheated on Presley." I said glaring at him and turning my attention back to the stage.(a/n: loves degrassi and couldnt think of a good name)

"Why do you think hes here?" Zoey asked."I mean after you threatend him, I wouldnt think he would even set foot here."

I smirked and crossed my arms over my chest, shrugging like it wasn't a big deal.

"You did what?" Logan asked laughing a little.

"I told him if I even saw him look at Presley I was going to give him a one way ticket to the hospital." I said smirking even bigger. Logan kissed my cheek and we listened to the anouncer, say that It would be like 15 more minutes. I dont know I was to busy paying attention to more important things, like how long it took Zoey to relise that Chase was putting his hand up her skirt. I nudgged Logan and he looked at me. I put up my fingers, 5...4...3...2...bingo. I saw Zoey push Chase and glare at him. He looked at her like he was sorry and she kissed his cheek. She lent over and whispered something in his ear. I rolled my eyes and smirked. A guy came up to the stage and announced that Paramore was comming on. We all screamed and went crazy for our friend.

"Hey were Paramore and this song you all should know, its Born For This." Presley said smiling as the band started to play. She started to Clap her hands above her head to tell us that we should do it too.

Oh no I just keep on falling  
(Back to the same old…)  
Where's hope when misery comes crawling?  
(Oh my way, Ay…)  
With your faith you'll trigger a landslide  
(victory)  
To kill off this common sense of mind

It takes acquired minds to taste, to taste, to taste this wine  
You can't down it with your eyes  
So we don't need the headlines  
We don't need the headlines  
We just want…

(We want the airwaves back, we want the airwaves back)

Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?  
Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever see  
Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?

Right now you're the only reason  
(I'm not letting go, oh…)  
Time out if everyone's worth pleasing  
(Well ha-ha!)  
You'll trigger a landslide  
(Victory)  
to kill off their finite state of mind

It takes acquired minds to taste, to taste, to taste this wine  
You can't down it with your eyes  
So we don't need the headlines  
No, we don't want your headlines  
We just want…

(We want the airwaves back, we want the airwaves back)

Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?  
Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever see  
Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?  
Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure?

Alright, so you think you're ready?  
Ok, then you say this with me  
Go!  
We were born for this  
We were born for this  
Alright, so you think you're ready?  
OK, then you say this with me  
Go!  
We were born for this  
We were born for this  
We were born for this  
We were born for this

We were born for  
We were born for

Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure?  
Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever see  
Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure now?  
Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure?  
Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure?

We were born for this  
We were born for this  
We were born for this

The crowed went crazy for them. Presley jumped off the stage and went over to us.

"What did you think?" She asked the boys.

"It was so awsome!" They all said. Craig went up behind Presley.

"Hey Pres." He said smirking.

"Go away Manning." She said.

"You heard her get on." I said standing up. Logan stood up too.

"Yeah like im going to listen to someone who wont even hurt me now because of her 'condition'." He said smirking. What condition is he talking about? Wait, how does he know im pregnant?

"She cant but I sure as hell can." Josh said comming up next to Presley and putting his arm around her waist. She smiled at him.

"Wow some washed up surfer is going to show me up? Im shaking in my boots." Craig said smirking. Then Josh did the unthinkable...

evil laugh, not updating until populette updates:

presley aka crash aka FOBsession


	13. It's important

Then Josh did the unthinkable, he went to punch Craig in the face but Craig punched him first. Josh fell back into the table and if it wasnt for Rick, the guy who owns the place, and Chase the fight would still be going on. We all had to leave but we could come back another day.

"Thanks for sticking up for me Josh." Presley said as we made our ways back to the cars.

"Your my girlfriend, I have to stick up for you." Josh said kissing her cheek. I rolled my eyes and Logan nuddged me. I looked up at him and he pointed to Michael who was making gagging noises. I smiled as we got to the cars. We drove back to the house and I noticed that I couldnt find my ipod. Everyone went out of the car and went inside except Logan who was helping me look. Then I found it under my seat.

"Found it." I said trying to open my door. Logan had his elbow on the power locks so I couldnt get the door open."Move your arm."

"You know its been a while since I made out in a car." He said smirking at me. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms shaking my head no, like a 3 year old."Come on baby, please?"

"No way dude." I said smirking at him. I looked at him and he gave me the puppy dog eyes. "Ha! That doesnt work on me any more."

"You sure about that?" He whispered in my ear huskly. I leaned in almost touching my lips with his with mine. Then I pulled back and opened the door. I leaned over and kissed him quickly and looked at him with a winning smile on my face. I got out of the truck and so did he."Remember I know where you live."

"I sure hope you do, because thats where your going to be living too." I said smirking as I went into the house. They were all watching a movie in the living room together. I went into the kitchen and looked in the fridge. Nothing... nothing... nothing... something! Yes we had leftovers, from Juniors the best pizza and sub place ever. I took my philly cheese stake out of there and put it in the microwave for 2 minutes. I truned around and there was Logan. I jumped back a little."Way to scare the shit out of someone."

"Is my face really that bad?" Logan asked rubbing his cheek while smirking.

"Yes it's horrible, every time I see you I feel like barfing." I said rolling my eyes.

"Yeah right." Logan said kissing me.

"Your such a duck." I said walking away from him to get my sub.

"A duck?" Logan asked laughing.

"Yep." I said.

"Why did you call me a duck?" He asked me again.

"Because I can." I said. He raised an eye brow at me."I have to get used to not cussing so much once little whatever-it-is it born because babies always learn cuss words first."

"Yeah fuck was my first word." Logan said remembering the good ol'days or at least trying to. I rolled my eyes and started to eat my sub watching the funny faces that Logan was making when he was remembering his childhood. After I was done eating I was going to go to sleep but when I left Logan came out of his trance and grabbed my wrist.

"Can I help you?" I asked turning around.

"Yeah you can." He said grabbing on my hips. His smirk came onto his face right before he kissed me. He bit my bottom lip and I let him in. The kiss was getting pretty intense until Josh walked in.

"Hey Day do you...Sorry." He said as soon as he noticed what we were doing.

"You know you really need to stop walking in on us." I said pissed.

"We need to come up with a system like morris code or something." Josh said laughing. I rolled my eyes.

"How about when we're in a room alone you dont go in there until we leave." I said.

"How am I supposed to know if your in a room with him any way?" Josh asked.

"Why are you being so difficult?" Logan asked.

"I dont know I guess I just like ruining your 'moments'." He said using finger quotes for the word moment. I was about to lunge for him but Logan still had his hands on my waist and I didnt want to hurt the baby.

"Your so lucky im pregnant, or you would have been sleeping with the fishes." I said glaring at him.

"You my friend need to stop watching gang movies." Josh said getting a beer out of the refrigerator for him and Presley. I rolled my eyes.

"I only watch Scarface so shut up." I said. Josh left and I turned back to Logan."So where we're we?"

"I think we we're just about to go upstairs." Logan said with lust in his voice. I took his hand and pulled him out of the kitchen.

"Josh stay away from my room for the rest of the night." I said as I was walking up the stairs.

"Why? Oh nevermind." He said once he saw that we were holding hands. I rolled my eyes and kept pulling Logan up the stairs. We started to kiss as he fell on top of me as we were on the bed.

"Did you lock the door?" I asked in between kisses.

"No, hold on." Logan said getting up right before he locked the door Zoey knocked on the door.

"You guys have to come see this, its important." Zoey said running back down the stairs. We followed close behind.

Populette updates so did I now she needs to update again!!

presley aka crash aka FOBsession


	14. Dont Go!

The three of us rushed downstairs and into the living room where the gang were all watching the weather channel.

"What's so important that it had to interupt my make out time?" Logan asked. You could tell he was pissed and it kinda scared me a little.

"Chill out this is important, look." Presley said pointing to the tv. We looked and it was a Sonic comercial.

"Wow, you people really do love Sonic dont you?" I asked smirking.

"Thats not it, but yes I do. There's a hurricane coming." Josh said.

"Great we just had one last month." I said whinning. I like hurricanes sometimes but not if their bad like over a catagory 2.

"Well that means we have to go get a lot more suplise." Josh said grabbing his keys.

"Why? We just stocked up like 3 weeks ago." I said. How could 5 hundred dollars of supplise be gone in a heart beat?

"When we lost power we ended up using a lot of it remember?" He said.

"Oh yeah, I remember that." Zoey said.

"You know the stores are going to be packed right?" I said sitting on the couch. Logan was pouting, knowing that I wont want to do anything now. I smirked.

"Who's coming with me?" Josh asked and the next thing you know, everyones gone except Logan and me. Great now I have to go with him. He walked up to me and pulled me into a kiss. I have to admit his kissing is so much better than I remembered."God do that in your room!"

I turned around to see Josh standing in the door way.

"What?" I asked rudley.

"I forgot my phone, so I had to come back and get it. Jeez dont kill me for it." Josh said holding up his phone that he picked up off the table.

"Ok now leave." I said pointing to the door. Josh turned on his heels and left closing the door behind him. I turned back to Logan who was still smirking about something. "What?"

"Nothing." He said as he picked me up bridal style.

"Logan put me down!" I said between laughs. He carried me outside, but I thought that we were going up to my room."Where are we going?"

"Nowhere." Logan said smirking again. I rolled my eyes. I started to get an idea as we got closer to the pool that was on our pourch.

"Logan no, you do that im gonna kill you!" I warned as he got closer to the edge.

"Sorry babe." He said before he droped me in the pool. I got back up out of the water and pushed him into the water, but he dragged me back into the pool with him. We went at it for like an hour until it was dark outside. I got out of the pool and went into the house, I grabbed both of us a towel."Thanks."

"No problem." I said. We sat down on the bench swing on the pourch."Why did you decide to dump me in the pool?"

"I dont know, just seemed like a good idea at the time." He said putting a arm around me.

"Well it wasnt a good idea." I said trying to sound mad.

"And why not?" Logan asked.

"I could have hurt the baby, or something." I said. It was fun but I was not going to let him know that.

"Yeah, im sorry." Logan said."But you have to admit you liked it."

"Yeah as much as shots at the doctors." I said wrapping the towel around me and going inside.

"Yes you did dont even play." Logan said as he followed me inside. They gang just got back with the supplise.

"Hey, why are you wet?" Zoey asked.

"He decided that it would be cool if he threw me in the pool." I said.

"That sucks, but we have some worse news." Michael said.

"What?" Logan asked.

"PCA wants us back before the hurricane comes here so we have to leave like in 2 days." Chase said sighing.

"Are you serious?" I asked kinda yelling it. I couldnt help it I was so pissed!

"Yeah,we were going to have to go back eventually." Chase said sitting down and pulling Zoey into his lap. Zoey was depressed too. I on the other hand ran up the stairs to my room and instantly sat on the window seat with my pillow. I glared out the window at the ocean because it was the oceans fault that Logan is leaving me and the baby, fo god knows how long if the hurricane is bad. I heard the door open and close gently, then I felt Logan wrap his arms around me from behind. He kissed the top of my head and held me close as he sat down on the window right next to me.

"Come with me." Logan whispered stroking my hair. I looked him in the eyes and shook my head no.

"I cant Logan, my life is here, and plus if I go back to PCA on a plane and we stay there to long I cant come back." I said, "Because the alttitude will mess up the baby."

"Well, what are we going to do?" Logan asked."I want you to come with me, I have to finish school, I can stop after PCA 'cause my dad already has a director job opened for me."

"And what am I supposed to do all day while your in school? I dropped out of that school remember? I cant just go back." I said standing up and looking at him.

"You dont have to. Zoey will most likley go with us to be with Chase and we can get an apartment off campous, to live in while were there." Logan said.

"But you still have like, 2 more months of school right?" I asked.

"More like 1 but so? I want you to meet my dad and be at the graduation." Logan said. "Please!"

"No, I dont want to be in California having my baby." I said.

"Our baby, and why not? Your family lives in California too, right?" Logan said.

"Yeah, but...I told myself I wouldnt go back." I said looking at my feet 'cause I knew it was a stupid excuse.

"You will only have to go on the actual campous during my graduation." Logan said lifting my chin so I could look into his eyes. He gave me a pleading look and I gave in.

"Fine, but what about Presley and Josh?" I asked. He smiled and kissed me.

"They are going to be stuck making this house big enough for the 9 of us." Logan said laughing before kissing me again. He pushed me on the bed and we did um cough something, we played scrabbel. Yeah right.

people need to read, my new story Where is your boy tonight. ill update on all my stories faster if u do and R&R this story too.

presley aka crash aka FOBsession


	15. Miami Blues

I seriously cant believe it, Its about 6 years after me and Logan got back together. It's so weird. After I caught Lola and him making out on the beach, I never thought that he could be trusted again, but...he is. And he is an awsome father. Yes I said father, our baby was born on August 23. We named him David Jacob Reese. He looks a lot like his father. Same eyes, nose, dimples, hair. Logan was right, his dad gave him his director job just like he wanted. Shortly after that David was born and Logan proposed. It was the cheesiest thing ever. Logan had a candel light dinner and he put the ring on my bread stick when he thought I wasnt looking. I was. Im so glad that I got on that plane and went back to PCA.

Zoey and Chase finally got married. I was maid of honor and Logan was the best man. They are also expecting a kid in late October. Its going to be Twins! 2 girls. Zoey is so excited everytime someone mentions that she is pregnant she goes on about how she is going to name them Ashley and Amanda. Chase on the other hand freaks out when someone mentions twins, but in the end we all know that Chase is happy about it. Zoey still works in the surf shop along with Chase.

Nicole came down to Miami to live with us just like we planed. It actually turned out that Nicole and Michael didnt have that flame any more, oops. They freaked out and Nicole made Mike sleep on the floor, it was kinda funny. We had to buy another bed. The only thing that sucks about Nicole living with us is her obsession with my son. Everytime she see's him she freaks out, like she wants him to be hers or something. Nicole opened her own beauty shop, for surfer fashions and Michael works in a skate shop next to

Presley and Josh are pretty happy but sometimes I wonder about them. They sometimes go days with out talking to or touching each other and the rest of the time they cant stop touching each other. Presley wont tell me what it is though. It annoys me that she keeps this stuff from me and Zoey. She even told Zoey once with out telling me, that pissed me off. I know what your thinking, a lot of things piss me off but that was one of the tops. Right now Josh is just depressed because Presley and her band got signed to a record label called Fuled By Ramen, and Pres is on tour. Josh still ruins moments and im glad he didnt ruin Logan's proposal. I had serious thoughts that he was going to.

Oh and if your wondering how I am, im doing fine. I ended up becoming a famous writer, all of my books have hit the top of the best sellers list. One was up there for about 10 months non stop. It was one of my favorites and guess what story it was? Well this is another chapter in my life completed, literally. So many books to write and so little time with a 5 year old in the house. So how did you like my life story? I thought it was complicated but you can judge that for your selfs. I hoped that I never saw Logan Reese again and that I wasnt going to get pregnant before I was married, and I hoped that I wouldnt have to go to PCA again but hey like I said in the begining hoping dosent always work. Right now im glad hoping dosent always work.

Dana Reese put her pen down on the tabel and cracked her nuckels. She smiled and closed the front cover of her new book...Miami Blues.

FINISHED!!!!

if you want a sequal give me a good idea or act like wedding bells is the sequal. i seriously dont have any ideas for this story.

Presley aka Crash


End file.
